memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Capture Evek
(Space, sub light speed) Jumper 14 is on course back to Cardassian space. (Jumper, cockpit) Ms. Tate I don't know how much I owe you for rescuing me says Gul Evek as he looks at Miranda. Miranda turns to him. You can start by telling me how you of all people got caught by that worthless son of a bitch Typhuss James Kira says Miranda as she looks at Evek. It was a minor set back but now with the Helena disabled and those two Captains now escorting stem bolts for the rest of the war with the Xindi we can now sit back and relax while the Federation lose the war says Evek as he leans back into the chair. (USS Intrepid, transporter room 1) Now Typhuss be nice to Jason and say your sorry for being a jerk to him because he had no idea that Nechayev would do this to you says Ellen as she looks at Typhuss as they're waiting for Captain Tyson to beam aboard. I will, Ellen you are sure a good friend says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Thanks Typhuss says Ellen as she looks at him. Sir, Helena is ready to beam Captain Tyson over says the transporter chief as he looks up from his console. Energize, Chief says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. On the transporter pad Captain Tyson appears onboard the Intrepid. Premission to come aboard Captain Kira says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Permission granted says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I'm sorry about before says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Its ok Typhuss I felt the same way when I was relieved of the Helena by Starfleet Command for my actions trying to get answers from Drex about Toral's reasons for attacking my ship, now let's get to work says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. All three left the Transporter Room and head to the Bridge. (Space, between Bajoran and Federation borders) The Intrepid flies over the Helena and jumps to warp speed. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Captains Tyson, Kira, and Ripley walk onto the bridge. So Typhuss this is the bridge of your ship says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Yes, as you can see the bridge got a refit last year, the mark seven command chair, it has safety restraints, so does the first officer's chair, the chair by the Captain's chair and the chairs at the helm and ops stations also have them says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Nice refits I've read about these mark seven Captain's chairs but the testing failed a few times during simulations says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Oh, yeah it has independent inertial dampening says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason sits in the mark 7 command chair. Wow, its comfortable, Typhuss you are a lucky Captain we still have those original command chairs onboard the Helena says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. The safety restraints keep you in chair so that you don't go flying out of the chair during a battle says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Lieutenant Baker set course for Cardassian Space warp nine says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Baker at the helm. Aye, sire course changes and Speed is changed as well says Lieutenant Baker as she turned to Tyson. So Typhuss what can we expect from Miranda says Jason as he looks at Captain Kira.